1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional screwdriver (see FIG. 1) is not provided with any lighting means. In a dim environment, the user has to rely solely upon the available light or use a separate lighting device, which is very inconvenient. If the user has to use a separate lighting device, such as a flashlight, in addition to the screwdriver in performing a job, it is very inconvenient. Furthermore, in a working environment that is not very dim or small, if all the lights are turned on, it will be a waste of energy. Hence, a screwdriver with a light (see FIG. 2) has been developed to obviate this drawback. However, such a screwdriver has no extra space for receiving bits thereby causing another problem in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a screwdriver which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.